SSB: Requiem Hunters
by DiabolosUltima
Summary: After an incident while walking home, Middle School student Link witnesses Nana Climber defeating the spirit 'Coeurl'. The girl turns out to be part of the Requiem Hunters, a group dedicated to slaying all the spirits in this world. They take an interest in Link, however, and decides to recruit him. (Completely inspired by various different series.) (One-sided Link/Harem.)


**Chapter 1:** Intro: VS Coeurl

_It wasn't like she was in a hurry or anything. In fact, it was most likely not the fact that she had to deliver any pizzas or food to a bossy bitchy house. It was more like, her life was in danger. If she didn't escape, she dies. If she makes it out, she still dies some other day._

_"fEeD... FeEd... FrEsH mEaT..." the voice roared mysteriously, two voices overlapping into one; but as a lustful mindless creature. "fReSh HuMaN mEaT... sToP... sToP rUnNiNg AwAy FrOM ME!"_

_A claw's marking suddenly made its way onto the area right to the retreating girl's right. She stumbled with surprise, trying to regain her balance._

_She screamed as she felt her head being spun around forcedly, coming to face a deadly saliva-spilling beast. It growled, then roared at her, tempting her not to faint and wet herself._

_"P-Please, let me go!" the girl cried. "I have n-nothing that you w-want!"_

_"fReSh MeAt, YoU hAvE!"_

_Throughout the night, a blood-curdling scream would be heard later on._

* * *

"Hey, c'mon Link!"

The blonde rolled his eyes as he received nudges from his friends. "No."

The blue-haired muscular student laughed. "But Link, you're a man, right?" he asked. "If so, then you shouldn't be afraid to confess to your girl."

Link blushed, punching the student on the cheek roughly. "I, I don't like her romantically!"

Another student, with red/brown hair, laughed along with the blue-haired one. "Ha! Yeah right." Then he shook his head, grinning with an erotic delusion forming inside his mind. "In fact, I bet you dream about doing naughty _stuffs_ to Zelly everyday..."

"Shut it, Roy!" Link delivered a punch to the red/brown-head's stomach, causing him to 'choke' or gasp/stutter. "I told you, I don't like her that way!" It was already obvious, though, that it was a lie; Link had been turning redder and redder every second without realizing it. Before the blue-haired student could say anything, the blonde glared at him. "_You too, Ike._"

Ike sweatdropped. "Umm, roger that, boss."

"_Don't call me boss._"

The blue-head sighed while Link continued walking on, the two somehow ignoring Roy and his obvious pain.

"Anyways," the blonde groaned, "stop following me. I really need to get home, you know."

Ike laughed. "Let me guess, you're going to-"

Link glared at him. The blue-head immediately swallowed and shut his mouth.

Roy immediately wheezed in pain. "Hey, L-Link... how about we..." he clutched onto his chest. "...we... go do something... f-fun...?" The red/brown-head then decided to fake his collapsing, for the dramatic effect.

Link sighed. He grabbed a can and threw it at Roy's head. "No thanks."

* * *

The small girl panted as she ran through the alleyways, making rapid turns in different directions. A mysterious creature leapt towards its left and right, jumping from wall to wall, roaring hungrily at the girl.

She immediately flicked away a drop of sweat, ignoring her pink parka that had been making her feel warmer and hotter. "Bastard." she simply muttered, dodging a strike from the monster.

This time, she felt a strong energy heading towards the left path in front of her. Having thought that it was her comrade, she immediately stepped left and continued on the path, the creature chasing on after her trails.

* * *

"But seriously..." Link groaned to himself. "Why are Ike and Roy such idiots?" he asked no one in particular, expecting no answer nevertheless. "Oh well. I guess that's how the world works."

He continued walking forward as he saw a two-way path leading either left and right.

"Huh... if I remembered correctly, my house is to the right, right?"

* * *

"There better not be any innocent idiot here..." the pink parka-wearing girl gritted her teeth, producing some ice from her arms. She threw them as hard as she could at the monster's face, causing it to pause for a split-second.

"_fOoOoOd! I aM hUnGrY!_" it screeched.

She continued running, and felt the powerful presence emerging not so far in front of her.

"What is this... presence I feel...?"

* * *

As Link was nearing the two-way path, he suddenly stopped the moment he felt his phone ringing. "Huh? A call... from... Unknown?" he asked himself. The blonde grabbed his phone from his pocket and clicked on the 'Answer' button.

Immediately, a chill ran down his spine. "_Hello? Can you hear me?_"

"Umm, yes, I can... who is this?"

The noise on the phone grunted. "_Look, shits like that doesn't matter right now._" the girlish voice sighed. "_I don't know how you managed to get your hands on that tremendous amount of power, but you must leave this place immediately!_"

Link sighed. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong number, miss-"

"_You listen here, bitch. I'm not going to repeat this; get out of here,_ now!"

"But..."

* * *

"_...why?_"_  
_

The girl gritted her teeth. She had this power to be able to contact others through their phones without the need of her own phone, it seems. But this man was being so damned stubborn about this; right now? And she had no time, god damn it. "Just leave here! Otherwise you'll be in big danger!"

"_Big... danger?_" the noise fuzzed in and out for a while. "_Are you being chased, miss? Perhaps I can help-_"

"Absolutely not!" The girl jumped out of the monster's way, its claws leaving a deep mark on the streets. "You must not try to help me!"

* * *

"_If you do, then you will certainly lose your life!_"

Link raised an eyebrow. "...okay, I get it, you're practicing for a play. But please," he chuckled, "practice with someone else you know."

"_What!? Look, just listen here, you bi-_"

* * *

The girl gasped as she felt a hand push her. The power of the monster was immensely strong; her body was immediately sent flying towards a pole, her back bent as she crashed into it. "K-kuhh!"

At that moment, her eyes met another pair of glowing emerald orbs from another man on his phone.

* * *

"...huh?" Link dropped his phone as the girl stared at him weakly, before a huge creature suddenly stopped right in front of the girl. Although the phone wasn't next to his ears anymore, he could hear the girl's voice muttering weakly to him.

"_...get out of here... n-now..._"

* * *

"O-otherwise..." she began coughing out blood. It wasn't that the girl was that damaged; she could still fight. But she can't let someone see her fight right now, and she must not let that someone get killed by this creature too.

* * *

The creature began turning its head slowly towards the blonde. It had two pairs of weird purple tentacle-like things wiggling and squirming out of its mouth. Standing on all fours, the creature had black skin with very few light-grey polka dot patterns, and its 'tummy' area were dull grayish yellow. Its tail had a weird spiky club attached to the tip, and it was covered in a weird poisonous aura. Roaring at Link, the beast's yellow eyes narrowed as it lost interesting in the girl and slowly 'walked' towards him.

"What..." he began, his legs unable to get him out of the unbelievable situation. "...what... the fuck is that...?"

The cloaked girl laughed, clutching onto her bleeding wounds before grabbing a mallet out of nowhere. "That, you disobedient bastard, is a spirit." As she said that, the girl immediately struck the creature with her mallet.

"A... spirit?" Link asked, backing away.

The creature growled at her, its paws pouncing on her once more. She dodged it, however, ignoring her blood loss.

That girl nodded. "That's right. Spirits are these bitchy spirits that has been reborn into the world as an almost-indestructible beings." she began, "These spirits have no mind of their own and acts like animals in the wild; hunting the weak, survival of the bitchiest, those things. However, they _are_ aware of their abnormal powers; this spirit here is Coeurl, who has the power to become invisible in the dark."

Link gasped. "I-invisible?" He realized what he had said and shook his head. "Wait, never mind that! Who the hell are you!?" the blonde pointed accusingly to the pink-cloaked girl. "What the fuck is going on!? Why are you fighting that thing!?"

"God damn it, shut up you noisy bitch!" the girl snapped. She took this chance to strike the Coeurl another time. "Coeurl is a beast who, like I've said before, can turn invisible in the dark. It also specializes in using electricity as its main offense source." The girl jumped away and dodged a beam of electricity sent by the Coeurl's mouth. "It's extremely hard to defeat, but once you get used to its tactic.." she grinned. "...it becomes a pathetic bastard."

The blonde watched in awe as the pink-cladded girl dealt the final blow to the monster. She struck it hard with her mallet, its eyes looking as if they were wanting to be squeezed out of the monter's eye sockets. With a death cry, the Coeurl dropped to the floor with its spiritual body fading away into dust. The dust eventually floated up to the sky, leaving no traces of it ever being here at all.

The girl sighed and sat down. "God, that was damn hard." she groaned to herself.

"Um..." Link looked around. Nobody in sight. "...who are you?"

"Ain't it proper manners to introduce yourself first, you bastard?" the girl glared at him, taking off her pink parka once in a while.

Link sweatdropped before coughing. "Okay, um, I'm Link. Link Hylia." he began, extending his hand for a handshake.

The girl laughed, smacking his hand away. "_The name's Nana Climber._"

Immediately after smacking his hand away, however, her bleeding wounds exploded and got even worse.

* * *

**Yes. It is I, Diabolos. I have returned from the depths of Hell! And now, I shall start writing fanfics again. I won't be continuing my other fics, however, and I have deleted them. (I did keep some, however.) Now, this may suck because I haven't written in such a long time, so please give your opinions (if you want). I'll accept anything.**

**DiabolosUltima**


End file.
